


Watcher Watched

by DKaneanite



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKaneanite/pseuds/DKaneanite
Kudos: 2





	Watcher Watched

He liked to watch.

He had just come home, his keys tossed into the ornate dish by the door and his tie loosened; the silk material hanging down his chest. He rifled through a drawer in the next room, pulling out a pair of antique looking brass opera glasses and then heading to his living room. The lights remained off as he took a seat in his chair; the large recliner turned to face the large windows that faced another apartment building.

The apartments were in the more affluent part of town; only the richest of the rich lived in this part of town; each apartment taking up the space of at least 3 normal sized apartments and all boasting large windows and balconies to let in the most light. Most of them had curtains that were pulled tight; only silvers of light showing between them in the darkness, but his and one other window--the one directly across from him--were free of coverings.

His lights were off, giving the impression that he was not home while the lights in the other apartment blazed cheerily. The man that lived there looked to be around late 20's or early 30's, bright red hair and had many suitors that came and went. He was sure that the man paid his rent from those visitors or else he was the well kept sugar baby of someone extremely well off. 

There was no sign of him at first; but then he came into view; completely bare and parading around his apartment as if no one could see him. A completely rational thought since they were so high up; but it was a wrong one. He found himself falling into a rhythm with the other man; he'd rush home from work every day, grab his opera glasses and observe the other man from afar, wondering how he tasted, how smooth his skin was, even how he sounded crying out. Once or twice he wondered if the other man could see him from his covert position, the man's eyes drawn to exact spot of his own as he was pushed up against the window by one of his visitors. It made it feel as if the other man was putting on a show just for him. 

Tonight held the same feeling and excitement swirled in the pit of his stomach as he watched the red-haired man lazily stroke himself in front of the window; his back arched and his head tipped back slightly. With a groan he shifted as he popped the button on his slacks and lowered the zipper--he selfishly hoped that tonight it was a solo night, that there were no other visitors to the man, it was easier to pretend it was himself giving the other man his pleasure that way.

Once or twice he felt as if for once he was the watched and not the watcher, the other man seemed to be focused on his window as his own hand stroked himself slowly a slow twist added as he reached the base. A shiver went up his spine as his hand tightened, there was no way that the other man could see him, perhaps he was merely just looking out over the skyline, or maybe he wasn't even looking maybe his eyes were closed as his body tightened and his back arched and he tipped his head back to expose his throat.

His eyes fluttered closed and his groan filled the empty apartment as he imaged the litany of filth that must be falling from the other man's lips. He definitely looked like a dirty talker, always seemed to be making noises if the movement of the man's mouth was anything to go by. His grip on the binoculars tightened as he watched the man's hips start to move erratically, his head tossed back as far as it could go before long thin stripes coated the mans window. He panted as he watched the man fall to his knees, his strokes stuttering out of control as his muscles clenched and his own climax thundered through him. 

Panting harshly he peered back through the glasses, his breathing all but stopping as he watched the man raise his hand to the glass before turning away and turning off the light. Bathed in darkness a smile stretched over his face, perhaps he wasn't as invisible as he previously thought.


End file.
